The Blizzard of 2010
by The Minsk
Summary: Takes place 20 years in the future with flashbacks to the present. Finn and Rachel tell their daughters the story of how they fell in love.
1. Snowed In

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: I've had this idea in my head all day and I need to write it all out so I can focus on my normal life. It takes place in the future, with flashbacks to past events.

* * *

The Blizzard of 2010

Chapter One: Snowed In

* * *

January 2030- New York City

"Harmony! Melody! You girls better be in bed in five minutes or else your Mother is going to kill me!" Finn Hudson ran around his spacious penthouse apartment and wondered how he was going to get his daughters dressed and in bed before Rachel's late show wrapped up at 10 o'clock. He looked out his window on the fifteenth floor and saw the bright lights of New York City, his home for the past 18 years. It never ceased to amaze him how much energy there was in this town. It was a far cry from where he and Rachel grew up, that was for sure.

He heard giggles coming from behind him and saw his two 8 year-old twin daughters, Harmony and Melody, run from the bathroom to their bedroom, trying to hide from Daddy. At least they got their own pajamas on.

He tiptoed to their room and jumped out at them, making the young girls squeal and giggle in delight. He scooped up one in each arm and plopped them each into their beds.

"Nooo, Daddy, I want to wait until Mommy gets home from her show! She always looks so pretty!" Harmony pouted and Finn laughed; she was the splitting image of her mother with her dark brown hair and full lips.

"No way baby girl, I am not getting in trouble with Mommy again for staying up late. I have to be at work early tomorrow anyways, so you guys can see Daddy on TV!" Finn worked as a Sports Journalist for FOX Sports in New York City. Rachel was able to get him the job after she had earned enough clout in the business. They started out with nothing, but worked their way up to a very comfortable life.

"Tell us a story Daddy! Then we promise we'll go to sleep!" Melody looked like her sister, but she had lighter hair and eyes than her twin. She was also the more mature of the two. Melody always thought her twin sister was a drama queen.

"Ok, but one story and then it's bedtime, okay? What do you want to hear?" He went over to their bookcase to pull a book off the shelf when Harmony said "No, I'm bored with those stories, tell us a new one!"

"Tell us how you fell in love with Mommy!" Melody said. Harmony almost jumped out of bed in excitement, "Yeah Daddy! Tell us!"

"Okay. First you have to get under the covers." The girls obliged and he sat down and thought back to his high school years. It was a long time ago, but the memories he shared with Rachel on that fateful night would be etched into his memory forever.

"Okay, Well girls, you know how Mommy sings and acts and dances on stage?", the girls nodded, "Well back in High School, I did the same thing."

The girls erupted in laughter. They couldn't picture their Daddy doing what their Mommy did. Finn was already nostalgic of his high school years and was getting lost in the memories he was recalling for his daughters.

"It's true! We were in Glee club together. That's how we met. It was the Winter of 2010. We were training to go to Regionals and our teacher had scheduled a practice that was going to be held on a Saturday. . ."

* * *

January 2010- Lima, Ohio

"Okay guys, here's the deal," Mr. Schuester's voice rang loud and clear in the empty auditorium, "We need to go through the whole set-list before the snowstorm moves in. The weatherman said it should be approaching Allen County by 4 o'clock, so we all have to be home by then so we don't get stuck on the roads. I'm keeping the full team until two, then the leads until three thirty. Alright guys, let's start with 'Somebody to Love', from the top!"

Finn was exhausted. After Sectionals was over and life went back to normal, he couldn't find a way to move on from what had happened between him, Puck and Quinn.

["Daddy, who are Puck and Quinn?", Melody interrupted. Finn took a second to answer. "They were once friends who hurt Daddy very much. Let Daddy tell the story, okay baby?"]

He was trying to use Glee as a safe haven from the torment he now faced from his classmates. He once had clout as a member of both the Football and Basketball teams, but now he was being ridiculed on a daily basis by the people who once called him a friend. While he still wasn't talking to either Quinn or Puck, he was still close to most of the members of the club.

Except Rachel. He avoided her like the plague.

["Why would you avoid Mommy?!", cried Harmony, "She's the most prettiest Mommy ever!" Finn rolled his eyes, "I know baby, but Daddy was young and stupid and if you're a good girl and listen, you'll know why I wouldn't talk to her." Harmony pouted again. "Okay, fine."]

It's not that he didn't like her. Quite the opposite, in fact, he liked her a lot. But he was still raw from his first heartache with Quinn that he just didn't feel ready enough to be with her. Part of him thought he would never get over Quinn.

So he went through the motions of being her friend; saying hi to her at Glee, texting her for the Spanish homework, but he wouldn't ever trust himself to be alone with her. He thought that he would either cry, kiss her, or probably do both. So he stayed away.

The whole team ran through the set-list and Mr. Schuester was pleased with the routine. He allowed most of the other kids to leave but kept Rachel and Finn so he could work with them on some vocal coaching for their lead solos.

"Okay guys, you are sounding pretty good but I want you to work on your energy. You guys used to be able to sing with such energy that it was mesmerizing to watch. I want you to work on it for a few more minutes and then get yourselves home, I heard it's really supposed to come down tonight. See you guys Monday, enjoy the rest of your weekend!" Mr. Schuester waved goodbye to them and left the two leads in the auditorium alone.

For a few seconds Finn felt really awkward; should he stay and practice with her or go home? He was really looking forward to spending the blizzard beating his record on Call of Duty.

"So do you think we can practice 'Don't Stop Believing' for about five minutes Finn? I'm really having trouble with my runs at the end." He nodded and she went to the piano and played the music while they practiced. They went through it twice and both Finn and Rachel found it to be quite lacking in energy. What had happened to them that had affected the way they sounded together? They both went to speak to each other at the same time.

"Finn-"

"Rachel-" They blushed and he urged her to continue.

"Did I do something wrong, or something to hurt you? I've tried, I wanted to be there for you so badly but you never reached out to me, so I thought you were mad at me or something. . ."

"No, Rachel, It really has nothing to do with you. I've just been trying so hard to get over her, you know?" He didn't have to say her name, it was a given. "I'm sorry if it's been affecting you, I don't know what to do really."

"Maybe you should stop trying so hard. When you're ready to free yourself of this burden, it will happen." She smiled her most encouraging smile and he took a second to think about what she was saying. Was he trying too hard to get over her? Maybe he was. When he realized that, the dull ache in his heart that had been a constant since December was less prominent. But it was still there.

Finn tried to smile. He wasn't sure if he did, but he felt more confident in himself with Rachel's support.

"Let's try the song again. I have a good feeling about this." They went through the song again and it sounded almost as good as the very first time. What was it about Rachel Berry that soothed his damaged heart? He would probably never know. They practiced until they both thought they sounded perfect.

When they finished, she went over to him and gave him a big hug. "I want you to know that you can always talk to me, Finn. Whenever you need to."

"Thanks Rachel. But its almost Five o'clock, we'd better get going before. . ." His eyes widened in shock. Five o'clock, but the storm was arriving at four. . .

Rachel realized the seriousness of the situation and sprinted towards the exit with Finn following her. When they reached the front doors of the school they were stunned.

There was enough snow on the ground to completely block the door.

They were snowed in at school.

* * *

"We were snowed in! We couldn't get out and no one could get to us!" The girls were giggling at their parents' misfortune. All of a sudden Finn heard the front door open which signified that his wife was home from her show.

She was going to kill him when she saw the girls awake!

"Finn? Honey where are you?" She called from the foyer.

"I'm in the girl's room, telling them a story!" She immediately went to her daughters bedroom and alas, they were both still wide awake.

"Mommy!" cried the girls in unison and she went to their bedsides to give them both big kisses. She gave Finn an even bigger one and the girls giggled.

"Hello angels! Mommy is happy to see you but you know you should both be asleep! What's going on?"

"Nothing Rachel, they wanted to hear the story of how we fell in love and I'm telling them about the Blizzard of 2010."

"Ah I see. Well this happens to be a long story. And the rest can wait for the morning. Come on Finn, lets get these little girls into bed!" The two parents gave each of their kids another kiss good night and the girls finally settled down and went to bed, anxious to hear more about their parents in the morning.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

What do you think?

*sings* Don't Stop. . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	2. Survival Mode

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: I am having so much fun with this story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. =^.^=

* * *

The Blizzard of 2010

Chapter Two: Survival Mode

* * *

Rachel hummed a tune while preparing lunch boxes for the girls to take to school. She had already been to their rooms to wake them up and she called to them so they wouldn't miss their Daddy on the morning news.

"Melody and Harmony Hudson, you girls are going to miss Daddy and be late for school if you're not out here in two minutes!" She placed snacks in both lunch boxes and poured the girls a bowl of cereal each. She looked up and saw Harmony, dressed and ready, and gave her daughter a kiss and a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning Harmony, here take your cereal and go turn on the TV. Where is your sister?"

"Probably crying cause she wants to bring Mr. Mistoffelees to school again." Harmony turned on the news and started to eat her cereal. Rachel sighed. Ever since she had enrolled the girls in a Private Academy on the Upper East Side, Melody had been having trouble making friends. She insisted on bringing her stuffed cat, Mr. Mistoffelees to school everyday, and as a second grader, she was being picked on for it. She went to her daughter's room and sure enough, the eight-year-old was crying and holding her stuffed cat tightly to her chest. She went over and sat next to her on the bed. She stroked her hair and Melody wrapped her arms around her mother.

"It's not fair! They all call me names. Harmony is super popular with everyone and I'm the one they tease!" The girl sniffed in-between sobs. Rachel's heart broke for her daughter; she knew all too well how cruel kids could be.

"Listen to Mommy, OK, Mel? When Mommy was in school she was the one who got picked on all the time." Melody was shocked. Her Mommy was a star on Broadway and she won a bunch of awards and stuff for her talent. How was that even possible? "Yeah, right," the girl scoffed.

"No it's true! Your Daddy was the popular one, he had a bunch a friends and he played sports. I was the one who people threw slushies at and tormented. But I learned after a while to just ignore them all, because they could never truly hurt me. Words are words. I knew that I had more important things in store for myself, so I focused on my own personal goals and wouldn't let anyone get in my way. Now, you know you can't bring Mr. Mistoffelees to school. But he will be waiting here for you when you come home. Now go and eat your cereal and watch Daddy on TV." Her daughter nodded and went into the living room. As Rachel brought her a bowl of cereal, she heard the announcer introduce Finn.

"Here for our look at sports is FOX Sports News anchor Finn Hudson, with all the news about this weekend's big game. Finn. . ."

"Thanks Bill, J-E-T-S Jets Jets Jets is the only thing I've heard in town all morning! The big game is this Sunday, as the Jets make it to their first playoff game in 20 years! Not since the 2009-2010 season have the Jets seen this much post-season action. . . " Rachel loved to watch her husband on TV, he was so charming and charismatic in front of the cameras. At first when they had started out in the business, he was shy and awkward at the events she dragged him to. Now after 15 years of attending art galleries, museums, award ceremonies and Charity Events, Finn was a pro at mingling and Social Networking with high-profile people.

She was lucky for the schedule they both had. Finn worked in the mornings until 12 or 1 and Rachel would take care of the girls and get them to school. Then they would have some time together with the girls before Rachel had to be at the theater at 6. Then Finn took over and put the girls to bed. This way they never had to leave their girls with babysitters or au pairs like half the parents did in New York City. Their girls were their life.

When Finn completed the sports segment of the news, Rachel rushed to get the girls out the door and ready for school. Before they could leave, Harmony turned to huff and pout at her Mother, "But I thought you were going to tell us the rest of the story! I don't want to wait all day!" Melody copied her sisters stance, "Yeah me neither!"

"No huffs and puffs before school young ladies, you're gonna have to wait until later. Your Daddy tells the story better anyway. Now let's go!"

* * *

Finn was relaxing in front of the TV watching Basketball when Rachel entered the apartment with the girls. When the twins saw their Father they ran to him and jumped straight onto his lap yelling "Story! Story! Story!" Finn had the wind knocked out of him from the force, but he just allowed the girls to get comfortable and thought about where he had left off the night before. Rachel made herself comfortable next to her husband and daughters. Finn stroked his chin.

"Hmmm, now where did I leave off?"

"You and Mommy were snowed in at school!"

"Ah, yes that's right," He took Rachel's hand and stroked it with his thumb while he was recalling the series of events that had transpired that night.

"Well, as you know, we were snowed in at school. All alone. We had no food, and no way of getting out. . . ."

* * *

Finn was absolutely aghast at what had happened. How could they be so stupid and allow themselves to be so distracted? He was frustrated and he felt his temper rise at the one who had distracted him so easily. He turned on her, seething with irrational anger towards her and the entire situation they were in.

"This is all your fault Rachel! What the hell are we supposed to do now?!" He wasn't normally someone who yelled, so the action threw Rachel completely off-guard. She almost cowered away from him, but stood her ground.

"My fault? How is any of this MY fault?" He turned on her again, fury blazing in his eyes.

"It's always you! You distracted me with talking about my feelings and trying to make us sound better. . . was this a trick of yours to get me alone or something? Deal with it Rachel, you're not going to be with me anytime soon!" The second the words came out of his mouth, he knew it was a mistake, but he couldn't take them back. He saw the pain clear on her face, and he realized how badly he had probably hurt her feelings.

"Wait, Rachel, that's not what I. . . " She interrupted him with one hand and tried to play with her hair to fill up the awkward silence.

"No, Finn. I'm sorry I wanted to practice more, I guess it was my fault." She turned her back on him and walked back into the auditorium, wiping tears away from her eyes.

["I can't believe you made Mommy cry!" Harmony interrupted. Melody took a second to think about what her mother had told her that morning. Was her Daddy one of the mean people who picked on Mommy when she was younger?]

Finn wanted to hit himself. He had made the one person who probably cared about him the most, cry, all because he lost his temper at the situation they were in. He rubbed his hands over his face and followed her back into the auditorium. He saw her sitting on the edge of the stage, talking on her cell phone.

"Daddy. . . You need to call the police, the Fire Marshall, I don't care! I am stuck at school and I need to get out of here! . . . What do you mean it's been declared a State of Emergency, I am IN a State of Emergency! . . . nothing can get through the roads?. . . Do you think they'll fix it by tomorrow? . . .Daddy I can't be stuck here alone at school for two nights until the roads are cleared on Monday morning! I'm gonna starve!. . . Please, keep calling the police. . . Tell them to find some Snow Dogs or something just get me out of here!" She hung up the phone and curled up in a ball on stage.

Finn was shocked. No one could get through to them, at all, whatsoever. As far as he knew, he had no food and no way of getting out.

He walked up to the stage and Rachel was trying to ignore him. She started to cry again; this was a situation her Daddies couldn't save her from. He sat down next to her and placed an arm on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and turned away from him. He sighed.

"Look, Rach. I'm sorry. I never though this could happen and I'm really freaked out! I took it out on you and I'm sorry. I know It wasn't your fault." She shrugged at him and he knew he wasn't totally forgiven. But they had more pressing matters to discuss.

"We have to go into survival mode now. We have to find some food and something to keep us warm tonight. I doubt the heat is turned on and it's only going to get colder. Come on, let's go." She stood up and followed him out of the auditorium. It was creepy being in school when no one was around; their footsteps echoed in the vacant hallways. They walked around in awkward silence until Rachel came up with a plan.

"OK we should go to our lockers first and see if we have any extra sweaters or snacks that we can use. I know I have a few dollars on me, so we can use it in the vending machines and try to live off of crackers and candy for the next 48 hours. It won't be the most nutritious meal we'll ever eat, but it will keep us from being hungry. . . " Finn interrupted her logical planning with a snort.

"Rachel do you know how much I can eat in one day? I once ate fifty White Castle Hamburgers--That's Five Sack-O-Ten's! I don't know If I can make it!" She was the one to let her frustration get the better of her this time.

"Well Finn, I'm sorry I don't have a buffet table of goods ready for you to eat but in case you haven't realized, were in a life-or-death situation here! Let's finish our locker check and see what we can get from the machines, then we can panic if it's necessary."

"Fine."

"Fine!" she turned them down the corridor towards her locker. She opened it and found two protein bars and a bag of skittles. In his locker he had an unopened packet of Pop-Tarts and a bag of peanuts.

"Okay, Finn, this is a good thing. So far we have lots of protein, which means we won't die. But we need water and a lot more food than this if they can't save us tomorrow." Rachel furrowed her brow while trying to think of more options they could have. Finn was just staring into space wondering how she could be so calm and composed when they were literally trapped away from the world.

"How do you do it?" Finn asked so suddenly and quietly that Rachel needed him to repeat what he had said.

"How can you stay so calm when we're stuck here like this. Aren't you scared? Worried?" She shrugged and led them down a different hallway.

"I don't know Finn. Someone has to be the one to take control, and I guess I'm the kind of person who likes to be a leader. I guess it's just my survival skills kicking in."

"Well, you're better at this than me. I would get us killed." She laughed and started to rub her arms, trying to bring warmth to her limbs. He started to feel more chilly as well. He looked outside and the dim January sun was almost set.

He frowned. It was going to get cold. Fast.

* * *

"I was more worried about your mother, of course, than I was of myself. You see, your Mom used to have a penchant for wearing extremely short skirts in the dead of winter." He looked accusingly at his wife and she hung her head in shame. She looked up at her husband with a stubborn set to her jaw.

"I had amazing legs." Finn burst into laughter at his pouting wife.

"Yes, honey, you did."

"Tell us more Daddy!" "More Daddy More!" cried his daughters and he looked at his watch. Rachel had to be at the theater at 6 and the girls had ballet at 6:30.

"Sorry girls, we told you it was a long story. You have to go to Ballet and maybe tonight, because it's a Friday, we can stay up and tell you some more." The girls each pouted exactly like their mother and Finn wondered how he wound up with the most beautiful and amazing family of girls.

"Look at me, I'm surrounded by beautiful pouting girls! Come on ladies, we have things to do!" Finn kissed his wife goodbye and wished her luck on her performance at that night's show. He got the girls dressed and ready for Ballet and dropped them off at the studio. They were getting a ride home from a friend.

He went home, ordered a pizza, and watched some more sports, waiting for his girls to come home.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

I think Finn would make the best Father! He's adorable.

*sings* Don't Stop. . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	3. Dark and Cold

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: I am so happy with the reviews I have received for this story so far! Thank you and continue giving me feedback s'il vous plait!

* * *

The Blizzard of 2010

Chapter Three: Dark and Cold

* * *

Finn Hudson stood up so quickly he almost spilled his beer all over his shirt.

He was currently taking a nap on the couch; his job demanded he be at the studio every morning at 6, which made running around after twin girls very difficult. He tried to find as much time during the day napping so he would be able to stay up and take care of them. Tonight, he just happened to fall asleep while holding a half-bottle of Beer.

He was scared out of his sleep by the loud buzzing of their intercom, meaning the Doorman downstairs needed him to pick up the girls. In his rush to get up, the Beer almost exploded all over him. He sighed to himself "Whoo, close call. Rachel would kill me If I got Beer on her suede couch." He got his shoes on and ran to the elevator to get his girls.

When he got downstairs he saw the girls talking and playing patty cake with their doorman, Barry. Barry tipped his hat to Finn, and Finn shook his hand in thanks for watching them.

"No problem Mr. Hudson, you just get those little angels upstairs. Goodnight girls!" He waved goodbye to them and the girls smiled and yelled "Goodnight Barry!" as Finn led them to the elevator.

"So girls, how was Ballet?" Melody turned away from Finn and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I hate Ballet. I don't want to go anymore!"

"Why not, you used to love Ballet?" What was up with Melody lately? She loved Ballet when they first signed her up. Harmony laughed, "She got yelled at cause her footwork and positioning weren't good!"

Melody turned to her sister with tears in her eyes, "Shut UP Harmony!" Finn turned to his daughter, "Melody, we don't say 'shut up' in this family. Now I want you to tell Daddy why you want to stop going to Ballet." The elevator stopped at the top floor and Melody took the opportunity to escape and ran to their apartment door. Harmony followed. He sighed to himself. He probably needed Rachel to get that information out of their daughter. He let the girls into the apartment and warmed up their Pizza. While it was warming up, he got the girls out of their leotards and into some comfy pajamas.

"So girls, are we waiting for Mommy to be here for the story? Can I put on a movie until then?"

"Yeah, I want to wait for Mommy." Harmony said. Melody said nothing, she was still upset. Finn walked over to their BluRay case and let Harmony pick out the movie.

"Melody, come with me honey, I want to talk to you." Finn went to the girls room, and Melody stood up to follow him. She glared at her sister, "I TOLD you not to say anything Harm! Thanks a lot!" Harmony ignored her sister and watched the movie.

Melody entered her bedroom and saw her Daddy laying on her bed with her stuffed cat, Mr. Mistoffelees. Melody ran to her bed for some cuddle time with her two favorite boys. Her Daddy and her cat. Finn hugged his daughter and asked her, "Now tell me what's up Melody. Why don't you like Ballet anymore?" Melody hesitated and held onto her cat for dear life. "I don't want to be like Harmony. She's so good at everything! It's always 'Why can't you be more like Harmony?' and I'm sick of it. I have talents too! I can do stuff that she can't!" she waited a second and looked at her father. "I want to play sports. I'm always so happy at gym and I always kick Harmony's butt at softball and soccer. I think I could be good If I worked at it."

Finn was ecstatic. He loved his daughters more than life itself, but he was missing out on things that other Dad's did with their sons. He remembered being a boy and his mom dropping him off at practices and games. She was his biggest fan, but he was still envious of the boys who were able to have their Fathers watch their games. He smiled brightly at his daughter. "Of course you should go out for sports! You'll be great! You know me, I adore sports and I'll help you to train and get really good. Do we have a deal my lady?" He stuck out his hand and she sat up and shook it with a smile on her face. "Deal!" She said brightly and launched herself into her fathers strong, broad chest.

He heard the timer beep on the oven and brought Melody into the living room to watch the movie. He readied their pizza and brought it to them. After the movie was over, they only had to wait a little while until Rachel got home. Finn got the girls into bed and they waited for Mommy to arrive.

* * *

Rachel tried desperately to rush out of the theater as quickly as possible, to no avail. She was starring in a new contemporary piece with lots of acoustic guitars and stools and poetry-as-dialogue. She was enjoying her six week guest run and then she would be moving on to a new show where she would be headlining. But first she had to survive six weeks with her guest co-star.

She didn't want to name names, so let's just say he was a celebrity who was made famous by starring as a certain sparkling-vampire in a certain hugely popular Vampire franchise twenty years ago. She remembered being a teenager and reading the books and watching the movies. He was a gentleman, he had a good voice and stage presence, and he really was a pleasure to work with every day. . .

But his fans were just as ravenous now as they were back then. He was pushing 45 and he stayed a perpetual playboy. People magazine named him the George Clooney of the 2030's, and she didn't doubt it one bit.

She stared at the sea of fans at the backstage door. The same sea of fans who were blocking her way to her car. She braced herself and headed into the crowd, trying to make it through the other side. Some of the fans were for her, and she tried to sign some playbills and take some pictures as quickly as possible.

She made it to her car and asked her driver to take any shortcut he could home.

When she made it to her building, she practically ran past Barry, screaming "Hey Barry! Good Night!" as she passed by. Barry just laughed and yelled back, "Have fun with the girls Mrs. Hudson!" as she made her way to the elevator.

When she made it into her apartment, she saw Finn exit the girls room and he went to her and gave her a kiss. "Did I miss story-time?" She asked with a frown. "No, the girls are waiting for you inside, I just wanted to tell you what happened with Melody at Ballet tonight."

"Oh no, is it bad?" She was worried about her daughter. First school, now Ballet. . .

"Depends on your definition of bad I guess. She's tired of being compared to Harmony. She wants to quit Ballet and try out for sports. She says she likes softball and soccer. She wants me to coach her." Rachel smiled. She could tell her husband was more than happy with the news and she rubbed his back as she led them to their daughters' room. "Oh, well thats really great Finn. I'm sad that Ballet didn't work out for her, but she's right; she needs something she can call her own. You're going to be a great coach." She gave him another kiss and when she opened her door, she saw her two angels waiting for her so they could start story-time.

"Mommy!" the girls said in unison, and Rachel made herself comfortable in Melody's bed as Finn sat down with Harmony. Finn cleared his throat and began.

"Okay girls, this is where it gets a little spooky . . .so if you feel yourself getting scared, just remember, it's just a story, and Mommy and I came out just fine, Okay?" The girls nodded and Finn started up where they had left off that afternoon.

"So it was just me and Mommy, all alone. We had little food, and nothing to keep us warm. . . "

* * *

Finn noticed the already dim light fading into dusk. He knew the school was going to get cold, and he knew they had to at least find a smaller room to sleep in where they weren't so exposed to the elements. He watched a lot of Man vs Wild. That guy Bear Grylls was INTENSE!

They couldn't start a fire, because it would trigger the fire alarms and they would have to hear the blaring noise until they were rescued. They went around the entire perimeter of the school and no classrooms or offices were open. So far the only open door they knew of was the auditorium.

"So what's the plan now, Berry? Should we hit up the vending machines with the money we've got?" They had looked through their lockers and bags and they had about five dollars in bills and coins. The light was getting dimmer and dimmer and he could barely see her silhouette. She shrugged in the darkness. "If we can make it back; I can barely see."

"Here," he said, and reached out for her, "Hold onto me, that way we wont get separated." She reached out and made contact with his arms. She held onto them as he led them down the dark halls. He tried to use his cell phone as a flashlight, but it didn't really help. The air became colder and colder and Rachel started to shiver. Finn exhaled and noticed he could see the vapor of his breath. It was too dark and way too cold for them. He placed his free arm against the walls and hoped this hallway led to the vending machines by the lunchroom. He turned left and Rachel pulled away from him.

"I don't think we're going the right way. We should have made a right. . ." Rachel began to protest and Finn reached for her again. "Either follow me or fend for yourself!" He yelled and she immediately stepped away from him. "You know Finn, I want us to make it too, but you don't have to yell!" He turned to grab her again and she took a few steps backwards. Unfortunately, it was a few steps too many; when Finn reached for Rachel a third time, all he found was air. He heard a scream and loud noises and found himself all alone in the hallway. He pointed his cell phone to where Rachel was standing and saw that there was a stairway leading to the basement.

He had caused her to fall down the stairs.

His mind started to race. Was she hurt? Conscious? He walked down the stairs as quickly as he could in the dark and saw Rachel at the bottom of them, not moving. He called to her "Rachel! Are you okay?" but she didn't answer him. Panic seeped into his bones. He was colder than ever before and it wasn't until his lungs started to hurt that he realized he wasn't breathing. He just stood there, staring at her unmoving body, and reached out to her. Should he move her? Touch her at all? He heard small noises coming from her and she turned over, moaning in pain.

"Ohh, my ankle. . . " he heard her say and he was so grateful he pulled her to him for a hug. "Oh Rachel, I'm so sorry. I promise I won't let you go again. . ." She tried to move, but her ankle wouldn't support any of her weight.

"Finn, it's my ankle. I think I might have twisted it or something. I can't walk!" She started to cry and he tried to collect himself. She couldn't be the strong one anymore, he had to be. He bent over her and braced himself. "Put your arms around my neck." She obliged him and was shocked when he placed his arms under her legs and back, and lifted her up bridal-style. He slowly and carefully carried her up the stairs while she used both her and Finn's cell phones to navigate them through the dark and away from any open staircases.

She turned to him and said quietly, "Are you going to carry me all night Finn?" He looked at her and could barely see the worry etched into her face. He nodded his head and re-adjusted her weight in his arms. "If that's what it takes Rachel. I'll carry you until we find a safe place to sleep where we can be warm. Then I'll run and find the vending machines and we can eat something. I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry for everything today." She nodded and buried her head in the crook of his neck. She breathed in the smell of him and it distracted her from the pain in her ankle. He continued to wander the halls until he noticed the familiar front of the auditorium.

"Ok, we made it back to the auditorium Rach. Lets see what we can find here to keep us warm." He entered the Auditorium and immediately turned on the lights. It took them a second to adjust to it but they were so grateful to be able to see. He walked her over to the stage and placed her down. He walked around the auditorium, trying to find anything that would keep them warm. He found nothing. So far, they had food, but they were still going to freeze.

Rachel had an idea, If the door was unlocked, It just might save their lives. . . .

"Finn, go backstage on stage left!" He followed her directions but there was no light in the back, he was just as blind as in the hallways. "What am I looking for?"

"Run your hands across the back wall. You should find a door. See if it's open!" He followed her directions; he ran his arms across the walls to feel for a door hinge or knob, anything that would indicate the presence of a door. As he neared the corner, something hard bumped him in the hip. It was a doorknob! And It was unlocked! He opened it and ran back to get Rachel. She held out her arms to loop around his neck as he lifted her and carried her to the door. They went inside and she found the light switch. His mouth dropped open in shock.

They had found the prop closet. It was filled with old costumes, props, pillows, signs, extra fabric, and a million other trinkets that the theatre department had used over the years.

"I knew it was here! I was only here once before so I was unsure if it was locked, but I think I found a place where we wont freeze to death!"

Finn was amazed. Rachel had saved them both. He had done nothing but be a jerk to her all day, he even caused her to hurt herself, and she still found some way to save the day.

He looked her in the eyes and he couldn't help himself. He kissed her and laid her down on a pile of pillows.

"You wait here, I'm going to get us some water and food from the machines." She nodded and he left her alone in the prop closet, still reeling from the kiss.

* * *

"I can't believe you caused Mommy to break her ankle!" yelled Melody. Harmony nodded and gave her Daddy a mean look.

"I know, I know, but I tried to make up for it be being a valiant knight and carrying her through the school." Rachel smiled and went over to her husband.

"Yes dear, you are my knight in shining armor. And my little Princesses must go to bed now!" They started a chorus of "No's" and Rachel shook her head. "No way! It is way past your bedtime and I have two shows to do tomorrow. Your Daddy also has to be in the studio too. Tomorrow we're calling Ashley."

The girls groaned. Ashley was their babysitter. She didn't come by often, but when she did she just sat them in front of the TV and ate a bunch of food from the fridge. The girls were not a fan of Ashley.

And she couldn't tell them the story of how their parents fell in love!

Finn and Rachel tucked them into bed and said their good-nights. They walked to their bedroom together and shut the door.

"So, we're getting to the really good part of the story next time," Finn said sexily to his wife. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled him down into a breathtaking kiss. Oh yeah, he was gonna get some tonight!

"Yeah, it's too bad we have to edit the good part out for the girls," She laughed and shut off the light as her husband pounced on her.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

Edit out the good parts? I wonder what THAT means! LOL!

*sings* Don't Stop. . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	4. Experimentation

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy!

A/N: Would I cut out the good parts for my loyal readers? In the words of Mercedes, "AW HELL to the NO!"

* * *

The Blizzard of 2010

Chapter Four: Experimentation

* * *

Finn was trying really hard to shave and get ready for his afternoon show. Because the big Jets game was the next day, he was invited to analyze stats for the Fox Sports Network on cable TV. He had one problem though.

Melody was holding on to his legs and would not detach herself from him.

"Melody, this is getting old, fast. If you trip me I will not be happy."

"Oh? You mean the way you tripped MOMMY down the stairs?" She said with venom in her tone. "I don't want you to go today. I want to hear the rest of the story!"

He looked down at his daughter and sighed. "Even if I could stay home today, your Mom isn't here either. And it's a long story, we won't even finish the whole thing tonight."

She let go of him finally but still stayed at his side. "Well what am I supposed to do all day? Ashley is boring, she never plays with us. And I am going to be in _high school_ before you guys finish that story."

Finn patted his daughter on the head while he tried to wipe of the excess shaving cream on his face and neck, "Well Daddy's going to be on TV for a whole four hours today. So you can watch my show and play with your sister. I'll be home no later than 7. The show is on from 2 to 6. Now Ashley should be here in a half hour. Go play with your sister." She knew a dismissal when she heard one, and she left her parent's bathroom in search for something to do. Harmony was watching cartoons and she joined her.

After a few minutes, Finn exited his bedroom, and the girls were both clapping for him. "You look great Daddy!" said Harmony. He had tried to wear his best suit for today. It was his first time anchoring a Cable TV show, and he was kind of hoping he would be able to impress the producers. The intercom buzzed, indicating the presence of Ashley. The girls groaned as Finn buzzed her up to the apartment.

"Now girls I want you to be very good for Ashley today. She's only going to be here until seven, then we can spend the night hanging out and when Mommy comes home, we can hear more of the story." The girls nodded and he let Ashley into the apartment. He kissed them both goodbye and took a second to remind Ashley where the emergency numbers were on the fridge. With a final wave to his girls, he was gone.

The twins shared a look. Today was going to be very boring.

Melody flipped through the channels until she found the FOX Sports Network. She noticed Ashley in the kitchen, doing nothing but text people on her phone and going into their cabinets to eat their food. She sat in front of the TV and waited until 2 o'clock to see Finn. Harmony was not happy.

"Mel, I don't want to watch sports all day long. Put on something else!" Melody shook her head and Harmony stood up in a huff.

"Fine! I don't want to watch TV anyway. I'll be in my room, practicing my violin." She went into their room and slammed the door more loudly than necessary. Melody had a wicked idea. She called to Ashley in the kitchen, "Ashley, theres a box of Samoa Girl Scout Cookies in the cabinet over the microwave!" She heard Ashley rummage through their food and she smiled.

Samoas were Harmony's favorite.

She thought about the violin. She had tried to play when Harmony first started, but she couldn't get her fingering right. Her fingers were too clumsy, and she couldn't ever get them to press down hard enough in the right places while her other arm had to swing the bow on a specific string and you still had to look at the music. . . it was too much.

Why wasn't she more like Harmony? They were twins, but they had almost nothing in common. She remembered what her Grammie Hudson had said to her that past Christmas when she came to see them in New York. She was crying because Harmony had showed her up at something again, and Grammie took her aside. She had sat Melody on her lap and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked into Melody's eyes and told her, "Harmony is too much like your mother when she was young. All I see in you is Finn. You have his hair. When he was a boy your age he had the lightest brown hair! it was almost blond, just like yours. And his eyes too. Let Harmony have her talents! When you find your own, you'll be unstoppable, just like your Father." Maybe Grammie was right.

Before she knew it the sports show had started and the announcer introduced her father. She spent all afternoon absorbing every sports-related word that came out of his mouth.

* * *

Finn came home promptly at seven o'clock and paid the babysitter for her time. Harmony was still locked away in her room doing whatever she wanted, and Finn found Melody in front of the TV on the sports channel watching the Hockey game, Rangers vs. Devils. He didn't even know she liked Hockey!

"Hey Daddy, want to watch some Sports with me until Mommy gets home?" Finn smiled and agreed to it after he made the girls some dinner. Harmony even came out of her room to join them, even though she had to be told what was happening in every part of the game.

Around 10 o'clock, Rachel came home looking exhausted from her two shows that day. "Just give me a second to change into something comfy and then story-time will begin!" Finn took this time to get the girls ready and Rachel came in, enthusiastic for the next part of the story.

Finn cleared his throat and sat at the foot of Harmony's bed. "OK, so Mommy had hurt her ankle, but we had found a place to sleep, so we knew we were at least going to survive the night. . ."

* * *

Finn exited the auditorium with both his and Rachel's cell phones serving as makeshift flashlights. He went to his locker first. He had some shoulder wraps and other things in his locker that could help Rachel's ankle and he wanted to bring them to her. He shoved all the materials in his pockets and ran for the vending machines. He bought two bottles of water, 1 packet of cookies and two bags of chips with the money he had. Then he had an idea. He used all his strength to try and shake the machine as much as he could. Before he realized it, he had cause a bunch of goodies to drop out of their slots. He stared at the machine in disbelief. That was amazingly easy. He would have to try that again some other day. He collected as many snacks as he could in his arms and guided himself back to the auditorium and the prop closet.

"Rachel, I'm back! And I have good news!" He yelled as he walked up to the prop closet backstage. When he entered the prop closet, he immediately noticed Rachel holding herself up against the shelves, trying to reach something high up. He dropped the items he was holding and went to help her. "Hey what are you doing Rachel, you have to stay off that ankle. Let me do that." She allowed him to grab the item she was reaching for. It was a thick quilt, a prop from years past that would ultimately save their lives. He took a look around the closet. The walls were lined with shelves that reached all the way to the ceiling. It was a walk-in closet, but there was barely enough room for the both of them to move around.

While Finn was gone, Rachel put all her weight on her good ankle and tried to pick up some clutter off the floor so they could at least lay down and sleep that night. They already had pillows so she laid them on the ground with some thick felt to serve as bedding. It wasn't going to be the most comfortable night's sleep, but their body heat would eventually warm up the small space, and they had food, light and cover. After Rachel laid the quilt down on the floor, she sat down and took the weight off of her feet. She was sure the ankle wasn't broken, because she could move it, but it was still red and in a lot of pain.

Finn sat with Rachel on the makeshift bad and picked up the goodies he stole from the floor. Rachel took inventory of all the food they had, and split it up so they both could eat something now and still have some food for tomorrow if no one could get to them.

They sat an ate in awkward silence. Finn kept stealing glances of her throughout their meager meal, and her brow was furrowed in thought. What was she thinking about? Their kiss? He didn't even know what to make of it and he was the one who had kissed her! After she had finished eating, she continued to pick up some clutter and move it out of the way from her position on the floor. He took this time to take out all the wraps he got her for her ankle.

"So I found this stuff in my locker. I brought it for you. Here, give me your foot." She maneuvered herself around so that she could brace her back against the wall and she stuck her foot out to him. He carefully removed the shoe and the sock, trying desperately not to move the ankle in any way. He noticed the area was red and a little bit swollen, so she had at least sprained it, but it wasn't broken. He took out the wraps and the small bottle of Biofreeze.

She was mesmerized watching him handle her swollen ankle. Every move he made with his fingers felt like he was caressing her, so light were his movements. She'd guessed he'd have to do this a lot for sports, so she trusted him to know what he was doing. She felt a cool liquid on her ankle and saw him applying a spray to her skin. He rubbed it over the swollen part of her ankle and she felt the inflamed area become cool. He held her foot gently as he wrapped it in his shoulder gauze and she felt the pressure in her ankle lessen. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much Finn, it feels so much better now." He placed her foot gently down on their bedding and sat himself directly next to her so their shoulders were touching. "What was that spray you used, it felt cool to the touch." He shrugged his shoulders and stared at Rachel's foot.

"It's called Biofreeze, I have to spray it on my arms and legs. It's a pain reliever for my growing pains."

"Growing pains? What's that?" She had heard of the expression, but she didn't think it was real.

"Well you know, I'm freakishly huge. Everything about me is. And I can't stop growing. It just happens. Sometimes I'll be at home, just playing video games and all of a sudden I feel this terrible pain in my arms and legs. It feels like every inch of my body is being stretched out. I hate it. It makes me feel even more like a freak than I already do. I should just start treating myself like the Frankenteen I am and just lock myself away so no one can see how much of a mutant I am." He was wallowing in his own self-pity and becoming very bitter. He almost forgot Rachel was even there, he was so deep in his self-loathing. He felt Rachel's hand on his huge one and noted the difference between the sizes. She was so tiny and he was a monster. She squeezed it and he squeezed hers in return.

"You're not a freak Finn. You're the farthest thing from it." He scoffed at her.

"Yeah, then what am I?" He dared her to say he was smart or still popular so he could retort with something filled with bitterness. Her answer was so quiet, he strained to hear her.

"You're everything to me." She said and she blushed scarlet when he turned to look at her in the eyes. "What?" He couldn't have heard what he thought he did.

"It's the truth. You mean so much to me it hurts. We're not freaks Finn. We're just different from everyone else." She played with the hem on her skirt and continued to hold his hand. He let go and stood up quickly, frightening her with his agility. He wanted to believe her so much, but Quinn had basically butchered his entire sense of self-worth.

"How could you say that to me! How can you sit there, and look so God-damned beautiful and be so calm and spill your heart out to me after everything I've done to you! And I'm not just talking about today! How can you just forgive me?" She smiled at him and had to tilt her head back to look in his face.

"Because it doesn't matter Finn. You never needed forgiveness from me. You always had it. I meant what I said. No matter how you feel about me, I care about you more than anything." She had finally done it. She had told him how she felt.

Finn's mind was racing faster that he ever thought possible. How could he have been so blind? He sat back down in front of her and pulled some errant stands of hair out of her face and over her ear. He looked into her eyes.

"One time, when Quinn and I were still together, I asked her why she couldn't be more like you." Rachel was stunned, but she urged him to continue, "You support me no matter what I want to do. You care so much about me and my feelings and I've never known a girl who was as talented and mature as you. I should have known then that I would never have been happy with her. But Rachel, you have to know, I never stopped caring about you." He took her face in his hands and kissed her the way he had wanted to for so long. She melted into the kiss and he supported her back while he laid them down on the bedding . . .

* * *

"And then Daddy and Mommy fell asleep in each other's arms. We kept each other warm all night long." Finn continued the Edited cut of the story for the girls.

But Rachel's mind was racing. She remembered all too well what had really happened . . .

* * *

"One time, when Quinn and I were still together, I asked her why she couldn't be more like you." Rachel's breath hitched in her throat. He was sitting so close to him that she could smell his musky scent. "Did you know I'm still a virgin?" The question caught her off guard. He was? She thought that they had done it, that's why he thought he was the father. . .

"Um, no, I figured you had some experience, seeing as you thought you were going to be a Father." He shook his head. "Nope. Never even gotten to second base. She made me think that an. . . accident. . .had led to the conception." Rachel was stunned at Quinn's audacity. He broke the silence again with another question. "Are you?" She nodded her head 'yes' and it was his turn to be blown away by the turn in the conversation. "I wanted my first time to be with you." He looked at Rachel and her face was so red it looked like she would burst in embarrassment. "Really?" he couldn't believe what he was hearing. She wanted to have sex with him!?!

"Yes, really. I thought about it and you're the only person I would want to do it with. I love you Finn. Even if you never feel a percentage of what I feel for you, I wanted you to be my first, and I want you to finally know how I feel for you." He was stunned. He had tried so hard to get into Quinn's pants when he first started dating her. It was all he thought about, and all he tried doing when they were together. Now here was Rachel, confessing her love for him, telling him how she truly felt about him, and wanting to share the most important, intimate action of a person's life.

He felt something change within him. Something inside his heart was different than it had been before. It pounded ferociously as he looked into her eyes and the intensity of his emotions scared him. Then he realized. He was in love with her too.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her the way he had wanted to for so long. His heart swelled in his chest when he felt her reciprocate the kiss and she melted into his arms. He separated from her and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you too Rachel." She hadn't the time to respond before he crashed his mouth onto hers again. She turned around to face him and placed most of her weight on her knees and her good foot. He held her by the waist to steady her as they continued pouring their emotions into the kiss. She pressed herself to him and could feel the heat of him through his jeans. She broke away from their kiss and Finn thought he had freaked her out with his body's reaction.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" She smiled. He thought it was his fault. Probably a reflex from when he was with Quinn. She shook her head, "Nothing.. .Umm. . .we don't have a condom. . ." He let out a breath he didn't think he was holding. "That's okay, I didn't want our first time to be in a prop-closet anyways." She felt goosebumps rise on her skin with the way he said "our first time" and she pulled her hair back over her shoulders. "No, I mean, I still want to do stuff, but do you think we could just, like, experiment?"

"Experiment? Like how?" When he heard the word experiment he thought about test tubes and electrodes. And neither of those things were going anywhere near his penis!

"Well, were both virgins. I've never even seen a boy naked before. We can use this time to just be with each other and figure out what feels good." He thought about it for a moment and admired her sense of control and maturity in the situation.

"OK, sounds good to me. Where do we start?" She laughed as she started to unbutton her shirt, "Well you could first help me take off my bra." Finn was stunned, this was really happening!

He was going to see BOOBS! Maybe more!

He went behind her and helped her remove her shirt. He ran his hands down her back and marveled at the softness of her skin. He saw the clasp of the bra and fumbled his giant fingers around the hooks. He didn't know what he had done to remove it, but the back snapped open and she took off the undergarment while he moved to face her. His breath hitched in his throat.

He was looking at the most gloriously beautiful girl he had ever seen. She sat there with her chest bare, her nipples becoming hard at either the slight chill in the air or the intensity of his stare; he couldn't tell which. He just continued to stare at her, dumbfounded until she laughed and broke his trance. "You can touch them you know. I won't break" He was in awe of her. She was giving herself to him so easily and he was more than willing to reciprocate. He leaned forward and captured a breast in each hand. He marveled at their weight and ran his thumbs over her nipples. She gasped in pleasure and he thought he would never hear a sexier sound. "That feels really good." She breathed and he continued his ministrations over her flesh. He stopped to kiss her again, and this time she could sense the need and the urgency behind it. She reached for his shirt and removed it while trying to stay attached to his lips. She ran her nails over his chest, something she had seen in movies and had always wanted to do. She reached for his belt and undid the buckle while he continued to feel her chest. He stood up to remove his pants and she looked at him in awe from the floor. When he removed his boxers he stood over her, exquisitely naked, and she was mesmerized by the vision.

He was right, every part of him was freakishly huge. She memorized every detail of his naked body. If he decided to be just friends after today, she would at least have this picture of him forever.

He sat down again and leaned over her to kiss her. She timidly reached over and took him in her hands. She was surprised at the smoothness of the skin. It was blazing hot to the touch and the skin was taut and hard. But it was velvety smooth. She glided her hand down the length of it and Finn almost shouted in pleasure. The noise almost scared her, it was so quiet in the little closet. She continued the movement and he grabbed her by the wrists.

"If you keep going, our fun won't last much longer." She was entranced by the lust in his eyes. He laid her down on the bedding and reached up by her waist to feel for her zipper. He helped her out of her skirt and panties and looked down at her. Sure he had seen porn before, who hadn't? He had seen plenty of naked women in more sexual poses than Rachel was in. But as he looked down at her and saw the radiant smile she had on her face for him, he knew he would never be able to get enough of Rachel Berry. She was the sexiest girl he had ever seen.

He laid down next to her and started to kiss her on various parts of her skin. He started at her lips and moved to the spot below her ears. He trickled kisses down her neck and sucked on the skin in the crook of her shoulder. He continued to place kisses down her chest and paid special attention to her breasts. He placed his lips around her nipple and felt her body arch towards him in pleasure. He smiled at the effect he was having on her.

"Finn, w-what are you doing?" Rachel sighed in ecstasy and he was barely touching her. She heard him laugh and could hear the huskiness of his voice. "I'm experimenting with you Rachel." And he continued his kisses until he was right over her bellybutton. He crawled around until he was leaning over her knees and he pulled her legs apart. He could tell she was nervous and hesitating. He placed kisses down the sides of her thighs and looked up at her face. "Don't worry Rachel, just relax. I love you." She smiled at him and leaned back on the pillows. He placed one of his fingers inside of her and memorized the feeling. She was slick with moisture and the more he moved his fingers, the more noise she made. He placed another inside her and created a rhythm that made her body seize in pleasure. She was making the smallest of noises, just breathy sighs and sharp inhales, but it was like a symphony of pleasure to Finn's ears. He felt her whole body go taut and her back arched once again as she screamed his name. He removed his fingers and she sat up, her face flushed and splotchy. She had never looked more beautiful. She kissed him deeply and grabbed his hair in her hands.

She got on her knees and tried to balance as much weight as she could on them. He leaned back onto the bedding and she took him in her hands again. She used both hands this time to glide up and down the length. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the pleasure. He grabbed onto one of the pillows and it looked as if he could rip it apart. She was thrilled to know she could have this effect on him. She leaned over him and placed his length in her mouth, letting it slide in as deep as it would go. He opened his eyes in shock and watched her head move up and down over him. The image was too much for him to bear and he climaxed in her mouth. She was surprised, but she waited until he was finished to release him. She swallowed the come in her mouth, and made a face at the bitterness.

Before she could reposition herself in any way, she felt him move to her and he wrapped his arms around her in a crushing hug. He held onto her like a vice and wouldn't let her move an inch. She stroked his hair and ran her fingers through it. She had never felt more happy in her life. She melted in his arms again and she realized just how exhausted she was from their activities. She was sweating as well, their body heat combined with their actions made the closet more than a little warm. He was sweating too, but he would not relinquish his hold on her. She realized he was saying something, but his head was buried in the crook of her neck and the sound was muffled. She leaned back enough so she could hear that what he was saying was, "Thank you Rachel. Thank You. I Love You." He repeated it again and she thought she would cry from happiness, her emotions were so wild.

"I love you too Finn." They wrapped themselves around each other and passed out, naked, in each other's arms.

* * *

". . .We kept each other warm all night long." Finn looked at his wife and saw that she was being distracted by something. He had a feeling he knew what it was. He smirked and turned to his wife. "Right Rachel?" She actually yelped in shock and turned around to see her daughters staring at her and her husband giving her a knowing look. He knew exactly what she was thinking about. "Huh?", she asked, confused at the question.

"You and Daddy kept each other warm, right Mommy?" Harmony asked with the innocence of an eight year old. She felt her face flame in embarrassment. "Oh yeah baby. We were nice and warm." Finn laughed and turned to his daughters again. "OK, that's enough for tonight girls. Tomorrow we can tell you about what happened the next day." Finn and Rachel tucked their daughters into bed and said good-night.

When Rachel and Finn entered their bedroom, she pushed him down onto the bed and started to undress. He smiled triumphantly. "I KNEW that's what you were thinking about!" He was a lucky man. Over twenty years later and he still couldn't get enough of Rachel.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

Who knew a story about eight-year-olds could be so citrusy?

*sings* Don't Stop . . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	5. News Flash

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: I upped the rating to mature because of the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, it was my very first real citrus scene.

* * *

The Blizzard of 2010

Chapter Five: News Flash

* * *

"And I can't fight this feeling anymoooore. . . ." Finn reached over his night table to pick up his ringing cell phone. It was odd for him to receive work calls on a Sunday morning, but he realized it was his producer and he picked up immediately, trying not to wake up Rachel.

"Hey, Max, What's up?" Finn had to pull the phone away from his ear, his producer was screaming so loud. "Finn! I just got the most amazing news, you are never going to believe this!"

Finn waited for Max to continue. "The owner of the Jets saw your show yesterday. He was really impressed and he wants you and Rachel and the girls to attend his party this afternoon! It's a whole family gathering. I'll be there with Judy and the kids as well. Just be there by noon, it's black-tie, full buffet and then we watch the game at three in his home theater."

Finn was more than shocked. "Um, if he's the owner, then why isn't he at the game?"

"Apparently his wife is pregnant and he doesn't want to travel too far from her, she's almost due. So he's bringing the game to her." Max gave Finn the directions and he hung up his cell, dumbstruck at the fact that the owner of the New York Jets wanted to personally meet him and his family that afternoon. He had to be in Westchester County by noon. He looked at the clock. It was already after ten! He turned to his wife and shook her out of her sleep.

"Rachel! Call your understudy! We've been invited to a party!"

* * *

"I still don't know why I have to go," Melody was pouting from the backseat of their BMW. It was Finn's car, but he only used it whenever he left the city. Today was one of those days.

"Because Daddy impressed some really important people yesterday on his show. Now I want both of you girls to promise me that you are going to be on your best behavior." The girls responded "Yes Mommy," in unison and Finn focused on the road. Melody had a feeling he didn't like driving all that much.

"And besides," Rachel continued, "There will be other kids there, you can make some new friends today." Melody had to hide a snort. _Yeah right_. Harmony turned to her sister, "It's not as bad as you make it seem you know? You just have to play it cool with people. Remember, cool people play it cool." Melody contemplated this throughout the rest of their journey.

Melody was used to being dragged to events with her parents. She even liked it most of the time. But she had been looking forward to having all day with her Dad and hearing the next part of their story. Now she had to sit and be a good girl all day. And the worst part is that her mother had dressed up her and Harmony in matching dresses, something she hated more than anything. Harmony's was pink and hers was purple. She loathed matching her sister.

The Hudson family drove out of the city and got on the Thruway to take them to Westchester County. Harmony and Melody stared out their windows and marveled at the sizes of the mansions in the area. And they thought their apartment was big! Before long they had reached the long driveway that brought them to the largest house Melody had ever seen. They entered the house and her parents were immediately swept up in what Mommy called "mingling," random strangers were kissing them on their cheeks and telling them how fabulous they looked. She turned around to find her sister and, of course, she had found one of her friends from school.

Just her luck. She started to follow her parents around, but they were basically hopping from person to person and saying the same things. She decided to go walk around on her own. She found a table with food and drinks and asked a waiter for a glass of apple juice. She stood with her juice near a TV on the far side of the room. She watched the pre-game show while more and more people arrived at the party.

She heard a bunch of people talking very loudly right behind her. She turned around and noticed a large older man with a round face and a much younger woman attached to his arm. She was holding her belly, and Melody could tell she was pregnant. The pretty lady turned and saw Melody by the TV. She smiled at her and said, "Are you excited for the game dear?" Melody nodded a 'yes'; she had promised to be on her best behavior and she didn't want to say anything that would get her Dad in trouble. The large man laughed and smiled down at her as well, "What do you think my dear? Do you think we'll win?" Melody didn't know what to say. She should have really just kept her mouth shut. But she remembered that her Father was asked the same thing on his show yesterday, and she responded with the same answer he gave.

"Well I think if the Jets have an airtight defense and get a good lead early on, I don't see why they shouldn't be able to clinch it." Everyone who was talking to the large man in her vicinity turned around to stare at her. Had she said something wrong? The large man and his wife laughed and it filled the entire room. More people turned to stare at her. She felt her face grow hot with embarrassment. The man turned to her again, "Well, my dear, what else do you think. . ."

Finn and Rachel were in the middle of talking to his producer Max and his wife Judy when he realized that Melody wasn't following them anymore. He did a scan of the room. Harmony was with her friends in the corner, his wife was at his side, where was Melody? He spotted a large group of people at the far end of the room surrounding someone who was talking, someone who was very short and wearing a purple dress. . . .

Finn excused himself and made his way over to the group of people. What was Melody talking about that had captured the attention of so many important people? He was stunned when he saw that she was talking to the owner of the Jets and his wife. As he got closer, he realized what she was talking about. He couldn't believe it. She was talking stats with the owner of the team!

"My Daddy said that the team they're playing is known for their offense and their Quarterback, so as long as the defense covers him, it should be easy to block the offense from gaining any ground. . ." Melody saw her father on the other side of the crowd and pointed to him, "There he is!" Finn took this moment to walk over to his daughter. He shook the large man's hand.

"Well, I should have guessed that she was the daughter of Finn Hudson! I've never seen a little girl who knew so much about football. She goes to the Friends Academy right? Then she should know my Teddy!" The man stepped aside and Melody hadn't even noticed the boy who was hiding behind his parents. She wanted to scream in terror.

His name was Theodore T. Thomas the Third. Teddy was what the adults called him. T3 is what everyone else called him. He was the most popular boy in their elementary school. Because his Dad owned the Jets.

She had been talking stats with the man who owned the team? She knew she should have just kept her mouth shut.

She barely knew Teddy, he was two grades ahead of her. But she knew his friends. They were the ones who tortured her on a daily basis. He was never the one to directly pick on her, he always just kind of stood there looking bored while his friends pulled her pigtails out and stepped on her lunch. He had never hurt her, but he hadn't done anything to help her either.

"Let's leave these two to make friends," the large man took Finn by the shoulders and led him away, leaving her alone with Teddy. She just stood there awkwardly, drinking her Apple Juice. He continued to look bored. What should she do? She remembered what Harmony had said, 'Cool kids play it cool. . .'

"I've never known a girl who knew that much about football." Teddy broke the silence. She stared at him. He had blond hair and green eyes and he was wearing a navy sports-coat. He looked like a miniature businessman. She played with her hair.

"Yeah, well, it's kind of my thing." He gave her an appraising look and she started to blush.

"Have you ever played Madden '30?" He asked and she shook her head 'no.' "No, I don't have a PlayStation."

"I have one in my room. Wanna play?" She was shocked. Normally boys do not ask to play video games with girls. She braced herself for a trick. Was he going to lure her into the laundry room and lock her in? Pour her apple juice on her head? 'Play it cool Mel, play it cool.'

"Sure I should ask my Mom and Dad though." He followed her over to where her parents were. They were still talking with Teddy's parents. She tapped her mom on the arm.

"Mom can I go play PlayStation in Teddy's room?" Her parents looked at Teddy's parents who nodded, "Yeah Honey, I don't see why not. Just be out here in time to watch the game." Her Mom winked at her and she tried not to acknowledge it. Teddy took her by the hand and lead her down the large hallways. She was lucky he was facing away, because she was red with embarrassment.

When they reached his room, he showed her the controls on the PlayStation and they started to play. After a few rounds he tossed the controller on the floor. "I thought you said you'd never played before? You beat me three times in a row!" Melody laughed, "I swear I've never played! Beginners luck I guess. Wanna play again?" He shook his head, "No, it's cool, the game should be starting soon, we should go back." She nodded and looked around his bedroom. She saw a poster for their school, The Friends Academy. She wondered how he could go to her school if he lived in Westchester County. She asked him and he said that he had a NYC address and stayed in the city with his Aunt during the week. He came home to his parents on the weekends. She stood up and noticed a small stuffed bear on his dresser. It's fur was golden, and it was wearing a JETS jersey with the name "Teddy" on it.

"Hey is this yours?" She asked him. He got red in the face and turned around so she couldn't see him. "Um, yeah, My Dad got it for me when he bought the team. You know, cause people call me Teddy, he got me a bear. It's lame, I know." She laughed, "No I like it, it's adorable. And it looks just like you!" He turned around to look at her again and he got a serious look on his face. "Keep it." She shook her head and went to put the bear back, "No I couldn't! It's yours!" He handed it to her again, "I want you to have it. Take it." She was frozen in place. She liked this boy. A lot. But would he be nice to her in school? Or would he go back to being T3? She heard her mother calling her and Teddy placed his bear in her pocket. They walked back to the party and spent the entire game talking sports.

* * *

On the way home, Melody was extremely quiet. She was holding a stuffed animal and every time her parents asked her where she got it, she just smiled and said it was a present. She fell asleep on the ride home and before they knew it, they had arrived back in the city.

"Okay girls, you've got school tomorrow, so when we get in, we're telling you the next part of the story and then it's bedtime." The girls agreed and they got ready for bed. Finn continued their story with the edited version, and Rachel got lost in the memories of the morning after. . . .

* * *

Rachel's mind was a sleep-induced haze as she turned around and reached for her blanket. Why was her bed so lumpy? Had her Dad's turned down the heat? She opened one eye and was face-to-face with Finn, who was fast asleep next to her and drooling a little. She sat up in shock. All the memories from the night before came rushing back to her and she covered her naked body as much as she could in the blanket. She wanted to let him sleep, so she crawled over to her cell phone and checked the time. It wasn't even 10 o'clock, but Rachel knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep again. She tried to find her clothes, but they were all wrapped up in Finn's limbs and she didn't want to disturb him. She laid back down, with no intentions of resting and looked at Finn's sleeping form.

She couldn't believe that they had confessed their love to each other. She couldn't believe that she had gotten to third base with Finn! She covered her head with a pillow to stifle a scream of joy. Before long, she felt Finn shift next to her. He draped one arm around her neck and pulled her to him. He held her there for a few moments, just breathing in the scent of her hair. She relaxed into him and did the same. He pulled away from her and laid a single, soft kiss on her lips, "Good Morning," he said as he tried to stretch out his limbs as much as the limited space would allow. She smiled radiantly, it would have been her worst nightmare if he thought last night was a mistake. Obviously he didn't.

"Good Morning Finn, how are you feeling this morning?" She asked with a knowing smile. He laughed, "I feel like I could get used to waking up next to you." She blushed at his words and he leaned over to kiss her again. Before they could do anything else, both their phones started to ring at the same time. They looked at each other with disbelief. Finn grabbed the two phones and passed Rachel hers. Finn's call was from his mother, Rachel's call said Daddy. They both answered.

"Finn! My baby! My baby boy are you okay? Were you ever going to tell me you were trapped at school? I've been so worried about you since I heard!" Finn was confused, how did she know? He hadn't called her yesterday. He heard Rachel talking frantically in hushed tones. Who was she talking to?

"Mom, I'm fine, what's going on? How did you find out?" His Mother paused for a second and he heard the TV blasting in the background, "WOHN News Special Report on the Blizzard of 2010, Two McKinely High students are trapped inside the school with no food, no heat and no way of being rescued from this Record-breaking blizzard. Teenagers Finnegan Hudson and Rachel Berry. . . " He froze in place. How the hell did they wind up on the news? "It's been all over the news all night long Finn! The snow just stopped and they're coordinating a rescue team to dig you both out! They even have the helicopter flying over the school." He was relieved they were being rescued but now the whole town knew that he and Rachel had spent the night alone together. "Everyone is gathering in the park with shovels and supplies to get to you."

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan. Call me again if you need to Mom, I'll be fine." She said goodbye and he turned to Rachel. She had a horrified look on her face and was talking to her father. She hung up the phone and turned to face Finn.

"My dads! They called the local news! When they had called the police and the fire department and got the same answers from them, that we would eventually be rescued when the roads cleared, they called the local news to bump up the hype surrounding us. Now the whole town knows we're here!" She was shocked, but relieved they would be rescued soon.

He looked away from her and rummaged around the small closet trying to find his clothes. He put them on hastily and started tripping over himself in his attempts to get dressed. She looked at him from her position on the floor. Her ankle still hurt, more than it did the night before, and his reaction to the news that they were currently on the news was making her anxious. She touched him on his leg, "Finn? What's wrong?"

He ignored her and pulled his shirt on. She was starting to get very worried. Had she made a mistake in doing what they did? She picked up her clothes off the floor and started to dress herself.

Finn's mind was racing a mile a minute. "I'll be back. Don't leave this closet." He opened the door and felt the strong chill of the auditorium hit his face. He closed the door behind him and walked out of the auditorium to the front doors.

He was shocked. The snow was double the height it had been the night before. He could hear the helicopter flying over the school. If they were saved that day, it would be a miracle.

He turned around and went back into the auditorium and the prop closet. When he entered the closet, he saw Rachel on the floor, crying. He knew why. His reaction to the situation was not the best. She looked up at him.

"Did we do the right thing last night? Are you regretting it?" She asked in-between sobs. He shook his head, "No way, Rach. I'm sorry if my reaction bothered you but I'm not regretting anything. I'm just overwhelmed that everyone knows about us."

"Well what was going to happen in school Finn? Were we just going to go back to being friends? We've crossed that line, we can't go back." Finn crawled next to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, "I know that. It's just hard for me to deal with people knowing my business, you know how it was when people found out about Quinn."

"Well let me tell you this one thing that I hope is clear between us. If we get into school and you ignore me and go back to treating me like just a friend, I will never forgive you!" She sniffled again and he let her lean her head on his shoulder.

"No worries Rachel. I would never forgive myself either." He kissed her softly and they waited to be rescued.

* * *

Melody listened to her parent's story and thought about her afternoon with Teddy. Would he be nice to her at school the next day? She seriously hoped so. She knew exactly how her mother felt, trapped in that little closet, worrying that the boy you liked would treat you like dirt in front of his friends.

Rachel and Finn tucked her and her sister in and Melody pulled her new stuffed bear out from under her pillow and fell asleep.

About 50 miles away, Teddy Thomas was getting into bed. His mother came into his room and noticed he wasn't holding his favorite bear. "Where's your bear Teddy?" He shrugged under the covers and turned away from his mother. "I gave it away." She was shocked. He never slept a night without his bear! "Who did you give it to?" He waited a second to respond, "Melody Hudson" and his mother smiled.

She couldn't wait to tell her husband.

* * *

Salut mes amis!

Ah the joys of Puppy Love!

*sings* Don't Stop. . . Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	6. Rescue Me

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy :)

A/N: Bonjour! I woke up SUPER early today and thought I should try and bang out another chapter before work. . .that way no one has to wait all that long!

* * *

The Blizzard of 2010

Chapter Six: Rescue Me

* * *

"Mom, can I get a PlayStation?" Melody asked her Mother on the way home from school. Rachel was surprised, Christmas was just last month and Melody wasn't the kind of girl to ask for a lot of presents, especially when there were no holidays or birthdays coming up. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "I'll ask your dad, is there any reason why you would like a PlayStation?" She looked at her daughter with a knowing smile and was surprised to see a mischievous grin on her face. "Maybe."

Harmony took this opportunity to yell, "Melody's got a boyfriend!" Melody turned to her sister, still smiling but blushing furiously, "I do not!" Harmony giggled and replied, "Yeah it's true, I saw what happened at lunch!"

That had gotten Rachel's attention. "What happened at lunch today baby?" Melody just kept walking, but she couldn't help it, and she thought about what had happened that day. . .

Melody was sitting alone, on the benches by the playground eating her lunch. She ate there everyday, and about halfway through, she noticed Teddy and his friends across the playground. They hadn't noticed her yet, and she took this opportunity to stare at Teddy without being tortured. She went back to eating her lunch, and just as she was about to open her juice, a shadow loomed over her and her juice box was ripped from her hands. She looked up and there were four boys surrounding her. She noticed Teddy was one of them, but he was standing behind the rest of them, looking away, the same bored look on his face as always.

She should have known. He wasn't Teddy anymore, he was T3.

The boy who had grabbed her juice was a vicious little punk named Charlie Banks. He was the ringleader behind her torture, and he threw her box on the ground and stepped on it, making the juice box explode and splashing sticky apple juice all over her legs. She sighed, she really liked those tights. . .

"Aww, the little baby wants to cry, where's your stuffed cat now, Mel-LOSER . . . " She closed her eyes and tried to block out the sound of his voice. 'If you don't cry, maybe they'll just leave you alone,' she said to herself. She looked up again and saw Teddy staring right at her, his face no longer a mask of boredom. It was as if he didn't even notice her before, like he had no idea that SHE was the one being tormented at that very moment. He stepped forward and placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder, "Let's go." Charlie turned to his friend in disbelief.

"What are you talking about T3? I'm just doing my rounds. It wouldn't be lunch until I made Mel-LOSER cry. . ." when he said "Mel-loser" a second time, Teddy pushed him so hard, he landed on his butt on the hard blacktop. "I said, let's go, we're not going to bother her anymore." Charlie stared at his friend, stunned, and stood up. "What are you doing protecting this freak?" Teddy pushed him a second time and said, "She's not a freak, jerk. She's cool if _I say_ she's cool." His friends all laughed, "Yeah, how cool is she?" Teddy smirked and walked up to Charlie, "She kicked my butt at Madden three times in a row and I _destroy_ all you guys every single time! I would love to see the look on your faces if she wiped the floor with you the way she did with me!" The boys looked at her in disbelief and she just nodded her head. She had no idea she was _that_ good! They turned back to Teddy, "Now get out of here, go! I'll see you in class."

The boys walked away, turning around to stare at Teddy and the girl they were no longer allowed to pick on. Oh well, there were plenty of other kids at that school. . .

Teddy just stood there, staring at Melody. She was stunned. "Do you want to sit with me?" she asked him. He nodded his head and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry about your juice," he said, and he looked away from her, "I promise they won't bother you anymore." She smiled and broke her granola bar in half. She offered it to him and he took it and ate in silence. They just sat there for the rest of lunch and recess, talking about video games and sports. "I play baseball at this great sports center downtown, you should sign up for softball there. I can bring you their phone number tomorrow, I'll call my Dad." She smiled, "I would really like that." She heard the teachers start to collect the students to return to class. Before she could stop herself, she turned to him and placed the smallest of kisses on his cheek. She whispered in his ear, "Thanks Teddy Bear," collected her things, and ran to her teacher. He sat there with his hand pressed against his face and he couldn't wipe away his smile. . .

". . .Nothing really happened at lunch today Mom, I was just hanging out with Teddy," Rachel was more than happy for her daughter.

They entered their apartment and Finn was waiting for them to return home. He wanted to tell them as much as he could before Rachel had to leave for her show. The girls sat on the couch in the living-room, and Finn continued their story . . .

* * *

Rachel and Finn sat in the small closet all afternoon. They heard the loud sounds of the helicopter over the school, and their cell phones kept ringing incessantly. They didn't recognize most of the numbers, but Rachel picked up the phone when she saw that Mercedes was calling them.

"Hello, Mercedes. . ." She pulled the phone from her ear and put her on speaker-phone so Finn could hear.

"Aw GIRL we are all so happy you're okay!" She could hear a lot of people talking in the background and she recognized most of the voices as her fellow Glee club members. "Mercedes, where are you, what's going on?"

"We're right outside the school. We plowed as much of the road as possible and now a few people are digging out a path for you and Finn. They should finish in about an hour. But we're all here for you, boo. We're gonna get you guys out!" Rachel and Finn shared a look of relief. Finn added, "Mercedes, make sure someone calls an Ambulance, Rachel hurt her foot pretty badly!"

"You got it guys, just hold on tight. Mr. Schuester is leading the way and I'm calling the Ambulance right now!" They hung up the phone and relaxed into each other one last time.

"So what do you think people have been saying about us?" Rachel tried to make it sound nonchalant, but it came out sounding worried. Finn shook his head, "I don't know, probably that you're gonna wind up being the next Quinn." She laughed, "Yeah, probably." And the silence grew awkward. She was terrified that as soon as Mr. Schuester and the rest of the club had dug them out, he would put on the facade again and he would be lost to her forever.

They heard scraping noises, and they grew louder and louder as the hour passed by. All of a sudden they heard pounding noises on the front door. Finn stood up and turned to Rachel, "I'll come back and get you," and he went to check the front doors. Outside of them he saw Mr. Schuester and Matt Rutherford, with Puck and Mike Chang working on the stability of the sides of the snow tunnel they dug out. He opened the door for them, and Mr. Schuester gripped him in a strong hug. "Finn I am so sorry I take full responsibility! I should have never let you stay later than I did, I should have made sure you were gone before I left. . ." Mr. Schuester was rambling but Finn interrupted him, "No, Mr. Schue, its okay, believe me. We have to go and get Rachel, she needs to go to a hospital." Mr. Schuester nodded and said, "OK, I'll get her. You go out and see your Mom."

Finn turned to walk out of the school. Then he remembered his promise. He wouldn't leave her. He wouldn't let her go.

"No Mr. Schue. I'll get her." He turned around and ran back to the auditorium, with Mr. Schue following him. He got to the prop closet and saw Rachel trying to stand on her good foot. He went to her and swept her up in his arms. Mr. Schuester looked around the tiny closet, "I can't believe you've been here all night! Are you sure you don't want me to carry her?" Finn looked down at Rachel and shook his head, "It's okay Mr. Schuester. I made a promise I intend to keep."

Mr. Schuester draped a blanket around Rachel and led them out of the school through the snow tunnel. When they exited on the other side it looked as if the whole Town was waiting for them. They heard screams of joy and he saw all the members of Glee surrounded by many other faces he recognized from school. An EMT came up to him with a gurney and he placed Rachel down on it. Before she could ask him if he would go to the hospital with her, he was literally pulled away from her by the crowd of people. He recognized the tall anchorman from the local news, Rod Remington, as he stuck his microphone in Finn's face. His Mom ran up to him and attached herself to his side, as the Glee kids stood behind him and made peace signs at the camera. He looked over at Rachel and noticed her being loaded into the Ambulance with a crushed look on her face.

"So Finn, tell all of Lima what it was like to be trapped in your school like that, were you worried, scared?" The man shoved his microphone even further into Finn's personal space but he wasn't paying attention, his eyes were on Rachel. He turned to his Mom, his friends, and basically the whole town, and said, "I'm sorry, we can do this interview another time, I'm going to the hospital", and before anyone could react, he jumped into the back of the ambulance and planted a kiss on Rachel's forehead. He knew the cameras were probably watching his every move, but he didn't care. As the ambulance door closed, he heard the anchorman tell the camera, "It seems as if love has blossomed out of this terrifying situation for these two trapped teens, more at Eleven. . ."

He looked down at Rachel and noticed she had tears in her eyes. He kissed her again, "I made a promise I wouldn't leave you. I won't let you go," and he had to move over so the EMT could re-wrap Rachel's foot. They got to the hospital and both of Rachel's fathers were waiting there for them. Her Daddy, the shorter pale one with glasses rushed immediately to her, stroking her hair and repeating over and over , "My baby girl!" She tried to console him but he was practically sobbing over her. Her other father, the tall, dark-skinned one, walked straight up to Finn and shook his hand. "Thank you for taking care of Rachel." He nodded and followed her fathers to the waiting room. After a while, the nurses said she could have visitors. Her fathers turned to Finn and said, "Go in first, she'll want to know you're still here." He stood and followed the nurse to her room. Her foot was propped up in a sling and it had a gauze wrap around it. She looked up at him, her eyes a bit unfocused. She looked drowsy and he guessed they had given her painkillers. She tried to smile. She looked kind of drunk.

"Heyyyy," she said and he almost laughed. "Hey yourself. How's the foot?"

"I tore a ligament in my ankle. I'll be on crutches for three weeks. I can leave in the morning." He smiled at her, "That's not so bad."

"No, I guess it could be a lot worse." She smiled at him again and took his hand in hers, "I am so happy you came." He squeezed her hand and laughed, "Me too. Well you better get your rest. We have an interview with the Local News first thing in the morning!"

"Well what are we going to tell them?" He leaned over and kissed her with all the love and relief he felt at their rescue. He smiled at her and said, "The truth." He kissed her once again and said goodbye, promising he'd be back in the morning.

She smiled and let the painkillers drift her into a blissful sleep.

* * *

"Is that it? Is that the end of the story?" Harmony asked.

"Well, not exactly. Other stuff happened after that. But we can get to that the next time." Finn looked at his wife and they shared a smile.

All of a sudden their house phone rang. Rachel went to pick it up, and called to Melody from the kitchen. "Melody, its for you! It's Teddy!" She blushed scarlet. Finn looked at his daughter, "Teddy? From the party yesterday?" She nodded her head and went to the kitchen to take the call. She had never gotten a phone call from a boy before! She took the receiver from her mother, "Hello?"

"Melody?" he sounded nervous. What was wrong?

"Hey Teddy what's up?" She heard him breathing heavily and wondered if something was wrong.

"Um, well, I, wanted to know if you would go to this party with me and my parents this weekend. It's really boring for me every year and they said I could invite a friend. Will you be my date?"

She stood in her kitchen with her jaw halfway to the floor. Her parents were staring at her from the entrance to the kitchen and even Harmony had poked her head in-between them to see what was going on. She screamed at herself, 'PLAY IT COOL MEL, PLAY IT COOL'

"Um, sure. I would love to." She heard him exhale on the other end. "Great! See you in school tomorrow!" She said goodbye and hung up the phone. She looked at her family who were waiting for her to speak with bated breath.

Finn spoke first, "What's going on baby girl." He knew he shouldn't have let her play video games with that boy! He felt a fierce feeling of protectiveness wash over him.

She looked at her family and smiled, "I think I kind of have a boyfriend!"

* * *

Salut mes amis!

They are saved! And both boys stood up for their girls! Hooray!

*sings* Don't Stop . . .Reveiwing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


	7. Back To Reality

DISCLAIMER: I neither own Glee nor the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy! :)

A/N: Welcome to the FINAL chapter of my story. I cannot begin to tell you how happy writing this story made me, and reading all your lovely feedback made me positively gleeful (no pun intended). If you liked it enough I wouldn't be against writing a sequel. . .let me know.

Enjoy the finale of The Blizzard of 2010.

* * *

The Blizzard of 2010

Chapter Seven: Back to Reality

* * *

"BOYFRIEND?!?!" Finn Hudson was standing in his kitchen, staring in disbelief at his eight year old daughter. He shot a panicked look to his wife and Harmony took her sister by the hands. She twirled them around in a circle, singing "Melody has a boyfriend!" over and over while Melody laughed and blushed. Finn threw his hands in the air. This was nothing to be singing about, his girls were only eight!

"Boyfriend? Rachel, A Boyfriend?" He turned around and walked into their bedroom. Rachel smiled at her daughters and followed her husband into their room. She shut the door behind her. Harmony stopped twirling Melody around and laughed, "I think you broke Daddy!" Melody shot a worried look at her parent's door.

Rachel had to count to ten before she allowed herself to breathe, she wanted to laugh so badly. Her husband's reaction to the news was hysterically funny, and she knew this day would eventually come. He was literally pacing back and forth across their room, mumbling the words "Melody? Boyfriend?" over and over, and he was red in the face. She went into their bathroom and got ready for her show while he continued his meltdown.

Finn was in shock. Pure, unadulterated shock. He thought he was having an existential crisis, that's how much the news of a boyfriend affected him. His little girls were only eight years old, he didn't think he would have to worry about boys until the girls reached middle school. And then he would whip out his set of Golf Clubs and beat every Yuppie/Hipster boy who dared call on his daughters. . . Wait. . . Call on his daughters? Had he become his GRANDFATHER? He sat himself on his bed and fell onto the covers, wondering how time went by so fast.

Rachel finished getting ready and went to the living room to kiss her daughters goodnight. There would be no story-time that night because the girls had school the next morning. She left the girls in the living room to watch some TV. Finn hadn't come out of his room yet.

After her mother left, she went to her parent's room and knocked on the door. "Daddy, it's Melody can I talk to you?" She heard him say, "Yeah Honey, come in" and she opened the door. Her Dad sat up on his bed and she sat on the side. She didn't really know what to say, but he broke the silence first.

"So, this is the same boy you played video games with at the party?" She nodded her head, "Yeah, he goes to my school."

"Does he pick on you?" She shook her head no. She had a feeling he had a lot of questions. "Daddy, you know I'm only eight years old, right? I'm not asking to run away. He invited me to a party with his parents so he wouldn't be bored." He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I know baby, sometimes I forget that you're not going to be my little girl forever, you know?" He took her in his arms and she turned to give him a hug.

"Well Teddy wants me to sign up for softball at the Sports Center he goes to downtown. Want to take me there tomorrow and sign me up? We can check it out together. A Daddy-Daughter Day." He smiled. When did his kids start making _him_ feel better? It was supposed to be the other way around.

"Deal!" They shook on it and he brought her into the living room for a peaceful evening of TV and family.

* * *

The next day Melody came home from school with the address to Teddy's Sports Center. They called up the program, and Melody and Finn were going to check out the facilities the next day. Finn gathered his family around for the conclusion of his story. The girls sat at his feet and Rachel sat next to him, listening intently for the end . . .

* * *

Rachel felt extremely clumsy as she tried to walk up the small platform that served as a stage for the Local News broadcast. She hadn't gotten used to her crutches yet, and her foot was throbbing with pain. She didn't want to take one of her painkillers and risk being loopy on camera, so she suffered in silence and tried to put on a calm facade. Finn was trying to help her as much as he could; he was sitting next to her and fumbled with the small microphone they attached to the lapel of his jacket. He was nervous, he had never been interviewed before.

He took Rachel's hand in his and gave her an encouraging smile, "You nervous?" She shrugged, "A little bit." He nodded, "Me too," and a production assistant came up to them and asked them to try not to fidget or make any noises until their interview started, once the cameras started rolling. They heard someone from behind the cameras yell, "Places in 5!" and a bunch of people made last-second trips across the stage. The lights dimmed, then became extremely bright, and the anchorman, Rod Remington came and sat down across from them. He smiled at them and turned to the camera.

"Good Morning Western Ohio, WOHN News Special Report on the Blizzard of 2010. Today we have with us the two students that found themselves trapped within McKinely High School during this fierce blizzard. Students Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry spent a whole 24 hours in an empty school with no food, no heat, and barely any shelter from the elements. Kids how did that make you feel?" He turned to them and Rachel looked at Finn, "Well at first we were very scared and we didn't know what to do, but we took the time to think rationally and come up with ideas that helped ensure a chance for survival." Finn smiled. Rachel was always so poised and in control of herself. The anchorman smiled and turned to Finn, "And you Finn? How did you feel about the situation?" He took a deep breath and answered truthfully, "Well at first I freaked out, I kind of blamed Rachel for it. But throughout the night I realized if it wasn't for Rachel, I would have never made it on my own. She came up with all the brilliant plans, not me." Rachel beamed at him and he smiled at her in return.

"That's not exactly true, though. You helped a lot Finn. He was a valiant and chivalrous gentleman when I fell and hurt my ankle, so I owe him a lot." Rod was loving the chemistry these two had on camera. It was going to boost ratings for sure! He asked them more questions about what they ate and how Rachel hurt herself.

"Allow me to ask a more candid question," Both Rachel and Finn shared a look. Here it comes. . .

"When we saw you two yesterday, it seemed as if there was a possibility that you two found romance during your traumatic experience trapped away in the blizzard. Is that true?" Rachel didn't know what to say. Should she tell the truth like Finn said they would do? She opened her mouth to answer but Finn responded to his question first.

"Yes, we were friends before and we discovered that we really had deep feelings for each other. We're dating now." Rachel had to control her facial features, she was sure she looked ridiculously shocked. Rod smiled brightly and egged him on, "Well Congratulations! It's astounding that you were able to take away something beautiful from that terrible experience! Do you two have any plans for the future?" Rachel blanched. The future? She didn't even know what she was going to eat for dinner that day! Finn continued to ramble on.

"Well, in case you didn't know, we're also the Captains of the Glee Club, so we've been working hard to make it to Regionals, State and Nationals." Rod beamed at them, "That's right, I remember you both!" He turned to the camera, "In case my viewers hadn't known, I personally judged the Sectionals competition that they recently won. These kids can sing!"

"Well that's what I was getting at, you see Rachel here has dreams of being a star on Broadway, and Glee has helped us to open ourselves up to new things," Finn let go of Rachel's hand and placed the arm around her shoulder instead, pulling her body as close to him as he could, "and if we're still together when we graduate, I'm gonna follow her to New York and do whatever I can to help her become a star! And then we're gonna come back to Lima when you've all named the Auditorium after us!" Finn and Rod shared another laugh and Rachel was frozen in place. He was seriously pouring his heart out during this interview; he was even saying things that they hadn't the opportunity to discuss themselves!

After that question Rod wrapped up the rest of the interview. Rod shook their hands and Finn walked Rachel out to his Mom's car. They both still had to go to school and Finn's Mom was giving them a ride. Finn was worried. Rachel had barely said a word to him after their interview was over. Was she mad at what he had said? Before he helped her into the car she looked at him and asked him if what he said was true. "Would you really follow me to New York?" Finn kissed her on her forehead and opened the door for her, "I'll follow you anywhere Rachel. Just say the word. Even if I have to pedal Rickshaws around the city to make money, I'll do it. You're _going_ to be a star, and I'm going to be there with you all the way." She smiled and he kissed her again softly before they made their way to school.

When Finn's Mom dropped them off, Finn walked her to the Office so she could get an elevator key. They could feel people staring at them and heard their whispers. Finn just looked straight ahead. He walked her to her locker, and as they turned the corner he saw Azemio and Karofsky blocking their path with some other guys from the team. He could tell something bad was about to happen.

They were assaulted with snowballs from all sides, smacking them in the face, the arms, the back and the chest. When it was over, Rachel turned to Finn and he was wiping the snow off his face while the other guys laughed. He was still for a moment, then turned to look down at Rachel. He just smiled and picked some of the snow out of her hair. He completely ignored the other boys as he wiped some more snow off of her sweater, and he leaned down and kissed her softly. The group of boys all just stared at them, and after Finn broke the kiss apart, he looked at them defiantly and led Rachel around them to her locker. He held her books for her, and draped her backpack over his shoulder. He walked her to her class and stopped when they were outside the classroom.

"I'll be right here waiting for you after class to walk you to Math." She shook her head. "You don't have to. . . " He interrupted her with a kiss and she couldn't help notice that many people were still staring at them. "Yes, I do. Because that's what boyfriends do. See you later." She smiled at his retreating back and went into class, happy, confident and crazy in love.

* * *

"And then you guys lived happily ever after?" asked Harmony. Melody almost had tears in her eyes.

"Yep. Glee club went all the way and your Mother got a scholarship to the NYU Tisch School of Drama. Very Prestigious. I lived in her dorm room for the first two semesters, her roommates hated me. I actually did drive rickshaws around the city until I could afford a closet of an apartment in Alphabet City. Your Mom worked her butt off as a waitress by day in the Village, and an actor by night. I worked until I could afford Community College, then everything changed when Rachel got her first real part. We were married a few years later. Then we had you girls. And our lives were complete."

He looked at his girls and beamed at them while they clapped for the ending of the story. He took his wife by the hand and kissed her deeply. They shared a smile and Finn stood there, so grateful for the family he had and the fateful Blizzard that had started it all.

The End

* * *

Salut mes amis. C'est le fin!

Thank You for all your support. You make _me_ feel like a star.

*sings* Don't Stop. . .Reviewing!

Merci Mille Fois

The Minsk


End file.
